halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
suggestion i have an idea. i think that since no one has said who makes the scopes for the UNSC, may a suggest the eotech-trijicon corporation?-- 22:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) need help with my spartan-- 23:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Brute terrorists, actually, funded by numerous allies to cause mayhem without getting directly involved. EDIT: Thinking back, that didn’t really answer your question. Traitors mostly, but also the occasional allied Brute working as an operator (much how the US ran intelligence during the cold war, with a few actual operators who gave orders to and gathered intel from various traitors). Spartan 501 I'll get on it sometime today (hopefully). BTW, keep your eyes open for Richie's brother who's gonna be up later today. Don't worry, he won't be as long as Riker, let alone Richie, he'll be a more simple, short, yet informative character of sorts, if you get what I mean. Just because you're a friend of mine, I'll give you a clue about what kind of character he is; "A SPARTAN, yet not a SPARTAN, formerly an MP (Military Police), now wearing the Marathon Hero's suit". If you figure it out (without looking at the article), you get an e-cookie :P Matt-256 12:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) More Necros stuff I dealt with the task you gave me. Just ask if you need anything else. Also, check my new addition to Halo Chronicles, I thought it could be the story-version of that mission were people who hate each other has to work together. See if you'd like some charcs in it. I'll be including IIIs, a II C3 and a couple ODSTs, so have people that hate those should you choose to include any charcs :P Thanks for taking the time to look at the article and for the advice on missions/writing style. I appreciate it and hope to integrate Shephard into Necros in the future (I keep thinking that I've found my primary character for the thing and then I just go and make one that I like better...) Sorry to put another load on you... ...But I'm in the process of converting David-056 and Cassandra-115 from Class Is to IIs (as long as Subby agrees, but I think she will), so on your usernamespaced sandbox page, you might want to replace Dave and Cassie with two Spartans that died/wounded in augments or died at Reach. If you'd like to follow my advice, you could use Linda-011, as she dies at Reach, and Max-122 (I think that was his tag, you can confirm on my Spartan: Black page), who died earlier. But hey, the choice is yours :P Oh and the reason for me trying to change the two Spartans to Class IIs is simply because I found the amount of surviving Class Is to be disturbing. I'd convert Laz into a Class II as well if I could, but that'd cause problems I don't have time to solve, as you can perhaps imagine. But at least it reduces my amount of Class Is to one, who technically doesn't even count because he's technically dead (until the end of the HCW...) Actually, it's never confirmed whether Cassie is a Class I Spartan, or any Spartan for that matter, only that she knows Chief and Johnson. So I'll just have to make up a situation where she meets Chief and befriends him :P Besides, I've already converted them (and ajax didn't care which Spartans I converted, he didn't care about anything I said I think). Nice. But I didn't just change their tags and birthdate :P I added a notable specialty to Cassandra; that she's skilled in EVA and underwater warfare, to make Fox Company more original (only specializing in rifles and mid-range combat sounded lame xD). But don't worry, she's far less skilled in orbital drops, just in case you felt Riker and Kilo was threatened :P Trivial questions Hey, is it okay if I ask for your thoughts on some trivial questions? First off, do you think S-Is can use MJOLNIR? Second, do you know if there is any actual difference between Naval Special Warfare and Naval Special Weapons? Thanks in advance. I've gotten busy with my articles. Any way. my latest( or one of the latest) Is the Eotech-Trijicon Company. They are the main scope supplier to the UNSC. I have many sights. 1 Eotech 123 Red Dot Sight: for use with MA% style rifles Thats it for now-- 21:30, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Riker and Tom -- 21:57, September 15, 2009 (UTC)oops, typed that wrong. I ment MA5 style rifles. Anyway, i thought it would be neat if my spartan and Riker were rivals. its just a suggestion, but Riker is your article RE: RP Hey, thanks! I'll get him onboard. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) riker vs tom, i wonder who would win-- 23:18, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Uh...I don't even know what Chrono Trigger is, so if there is a reference, it wasn't intentional. Oh and thanks for your thoughts, it's appreciated. Payment: Ron-106 It's up to you to sort out what i means :P RE:Edit; I say, avoid the Hydra, let Richie fry 'em instead :P But honestly, I think you should have Riker avoid the hydra, then who you have deal with it instead is up to you. *Richie drops an ass-load of napalm grenades over the hydra army, Riker swoops in, fight Nogard and take all credit. Done* Just a suggestion, and not a really serious one, I'll admit, but then again, I'm getting tired and have got very little time. Goodnight (I don't care if it's morning in your place, here it's night, midnight in fact) :P Today i just posted several articles. Any way, I've done several. Some are related to my scope company, others are not. The MA5F is a new one that is very simple. Next, i'll probably post a ship, or a weapon. I havnt decided yet-- 23:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Riker Pretty good overall, there are quite a few empty spaces, but that's reasonable because you have yet to finish the article. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:59, September 17, 2009 (UTC) It's somewhat connected, yes, but "that guy" I mentioned on 501's talkpage isn't Ron-106. It's all part of a special plot device somewhat inspired by the fourth Harry Potter book, Goblet of Fire :P Then again, i think you said somewhere that you haven't read Harry Potter, so you prolly don't know what I'm talking about (then again, it's better that way :D) sorry it took a while to get an answer, Halofanon wouldn't let me login until just now. Theres quite a few articles that I can think of, but I'm just glad to get a valid explination. Thankyou for, once again, calmly and reasonably setting things right. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 05:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Edit I can't edit my page, Xytan Mor Comaba.--Hunter on Steriods 22:38, September 18, 2009 (UTC) A Question relating to the S-IVs Re: Images Sure I'll try my best. Since I probably can't do all of them, I'll at least add them to newer pictures and to older ones when I see them. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 12:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like an interesting idea, I'll be monitoring it from a distance :P As for how I pulled it off, I think there's three reasons: #I had already thought out the basics when I started writing. #I was thrilled and enthusiastic about the idea and determined to overpower you, so I didn't get tired about it overnight like i do with most stuff... #I neglected a lot of home- and coursework (let's hope my grades don't suffer...) Oh and sadly, Ajax didn't approve of Ron-106, basically ruining a week's work...oh well that's the circle of life :P Necros Ships Plz Read Sorry dude, if I offended you, didn’t mean too. I was half asleep when I wrote that anyway, twas about 1 in the morning. If anything, I understand (a little), about internet troubles. I’ve been periodically losing my connection all this week, with no explanation from my provider (though I doubt this is the same case as yours, anyway). Actually, lack of internet (and 360) was the original reason for the writing of the Connor-338 article actually. Anyhoo, your welcome to continue helping plan the RP, or just to participate. Me and 091 will probably need some help, I imagine. Sorry again dude, Riker help Hey there. I don't know if this is too late, but I may have some suggestions for battles for Riker (sorry for the late response, I'm not usually on the site anymore, usually just checking back now and then if something happens); *First advice (you've probably heard this before, but whatev): You've gotta choose a good location, and try to vary. For example, don't make 200 about Forerunner relics and 2 about defense of a colony world (just an example of course). Try some daring stuff, write it so it makes sense. Like, a deep-space ambush to stop a Covvie taskforce? Allows for zero-gee action. Try to make stuff based on Forerunner relics be a minority; after all, they were mysterious for a reason, and even the covenant had trouble finding relics, with their luminaries and all. *Second advice: kinda explained above, but make a reasonable background. Explain how, why, when your characters get where they need to be for the battle. *Third advice: Try to find articles for planets on halopedia, "canon" planets so to speak, that doesn't have their fate explained and do some expansion (this helps to avoid making too many fanon worlds which can be confusing at times). Not sure I should've gived you advice, considering the fail stuff I always make, but hey, you asked me :P If you want to contact me, just go by the talkpage. I may decide to check back more frequently for a little now. Cya ive redone several of my articles. go ahead and check'em out-- 21:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Dean Saunders Check this article out-- 21:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey LOMI, i hav articles that need deleted. can you help-- 22:58, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Remnants Medal "I accept this Medal on behalf of the Academy... the Military Academy, for all they've taught me about how to kill a man with a spoon." Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check the history of this edit ;3) ODST Firefight Gamenight H:LTDA Cover Beta Image TALK PAGE HELP Read Plz RE: SF Cleanup If I can brawl my way through Ajax's tantrum, then yes. I've been threatening him with the NCF template because he's screwed the ODSTs over. I'm trying to fix that, however, and I will hopefully get my way. So, yeah. I'll fix it up. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 20:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Boy, I am still confused about what's right. I told him about the Special Forces problem and he threw a bitch fest when I cleaned up (more like deleted half of) his SF units. Then he reverted and I threw a bitch fest about how that was NCF, and how ODSTs are the primary SpecOps troops of the UNSC according to Bungie. After a three-hour argument, we finally settled on deleting four units that were obviously not special at all. And reorganizing everything else into those echelons. And giving ODSTs back their SF operator status instead of making them glorified paratrooper Marines. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Well let me know if I can help. It's like pulling teeth, isn't it? Ugh. Well, I know for a fact that the ones we got rid of (most of them, leastwise) did not have any content in them. They were all red-links within Ajax's mind, and not online at all. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Srs biz Suggestions Leonidan Logs I added another thing to Halo Chronicles, called Leonidan Logs (which, as you can see, will/has an article of its own, depending on when you answer this message), mostly for Laz, but if you want to add some (cryptic or not) transmissions for Riker, go on and do so. I'll also be asking 091 and 501 about this. Hopefully, it'll contain stuff for all Leonidans :P You called HIM normal!? He was a knave, and I was a fool not to realize. Good thing I see my errors now :P Well anyway, the primary reason for me getting rid of him was to reduce my amount of SPARTANs (and supersoldiers overall) to an absolute possible minimum. And trust me, he won't be the last (I've created many other "errors" like him). If I could, I would've also killed Cassandra, but ajax wanted to keep her, so she stays (and returns to being a Class I, possibly as Laz' sole true love interest, so unless you have added her back to your usernamespace list already, you should now). My IIIs are able to stay, since the majority die at some point (I may also add another team of them in the future), and my sole S-I can stay (as he's not really a supersoldier in the same way), but all other supersoldier related stuffz will have to be killed. So I've got some work ahead of me... Oh btw, good luck in the Riker transmissions, can't wait to read one or two :P Vehicle Shakeup Dun Break it! READ AGAIN PLZ Permission to transfer template. Necros Sparty Stuffzelz I've gone over your Necros page, and I think I managed to fix everything. I don't think you'll mind, but I took the liberty of adding Laz's Purple Team mates to the overall all candidate and candidate surviving augments lists (though both phail big time and die at reach :D), and also fixed the "(Total: XX)" below the lists to match the amount. I might also add that it still leaves one slot for a SPARTAN to survive augments. BTW, thanks about Cassie. And about the tag revealed by the license plates; just to clarify, until Bungie makes some kind of announcement that proves that the license plate eggs are canon info, I'm going to ignore it because it could just be coincidence. But if the license plates do end up canon, I'll just change the tag (bohoo :P). Ajax GABRIEL IRC Leaving this on a few of the administrators page, seeing as Ajax is being stubborn about it. I was banned three days ago on IRC for 'spamming' without a single warning or prior kick, and still am not unbanned. Log is here, all I did was respond to him making fun of me by saying the word kay''. Subtank has already unbanned me, but he reinstated the ban with no real explanation and has yet to tell me when I can access the channel again. [[Jennings & Rall|'''Jennings & Rall]] [[User:Delta Team Curt|'TEAM CURT']] Continued A Small Cameo I wanted to ask if I could have Riker, Spartan 012, make a small cameo in my story, Following Orders. Nothing major, a com transmission from one of my main characters to Riker about a dream he had been having. The story takes place in 2574, Master Chief has not been found, so it may be compatible with your fanon universe. At the time, your character was still on the search for the Chief. I do my research. :That Damn Sniper 01:23, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Very well. Have plans for him at that time? I mean not for me writing for your character, I was thinking of writing my characters questions, and getting your responses. :That Damn Sniper 00:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) NCF RE: A Small Cameo Very well. Have plans for him at that time? I mean not for me writing for your character, I was thinking of writing my characters questions, and getting your responses. Family Tree stuff Hey there again. I've got a little problem (again); I'm trying to make some family trees for my characters (link here), but no matter how much I read the specifics and examples on wikipedia and on your family tree page, I understand almost nothing. Do you have some pointers that could make it easier for me? Thanks in advance. BTW, apparently two more Spartans have been revealed in canon, Soren-066 (in an excerpt from Halo: Evolutions) and Cal-141 (revealed in Halo Waypoint, he's the SPARTAN in The Babysitter), so that basically ruins your list, with there being one surviving SPARTAN too much (it's pretty damn certain that Soren will survive the augments, cos every author automatically use SPARTANs as soon as they want to write something about Halo >:C). Plus, it seems the Halo Encyclopedia revealed Cassandra's tag as 075 (I'll get to changing that *sigh*), René's as 005 and Kirk's as 018. Though it seems the Encyclopedia had A LOT of errors, it's still a canon source, so I guess we'd better get to work (again). I still don't understand why nobody (Bungie, the animation studios, the guy behind Blood Line, the writers of Halo: Evolutions) can't just expand on canon Spartans we practically only know the name on. But NO, they have to make their own Spartans for every friggin' thing! Why not take the opportunity that ODSTs are so popular now and make stuff about them? Sorry for that rant, I just hate it when I have to clean an article of mine for the third time this month. If it comes down to it and that Soren survives the augments, you're free to remove either Chris-007 and Yahiko-146 (Laz's former teammates) or just put them KIA during augments, and I'll just have to change a couple sentences on Laz's page too. That, or you can remove LD's White Team from there (I personally think they're too cliché, Gray Team-ripoffish and generally bad, though that's just my opinion :P). Hmm...we're gonna need every HF member if an invasion of Bungie/343 Industries HQ is gonna work :P To be honest, I think we may actually have to make some kind of exception regarding S-IIs in the future, seeing as every one that survived augments will be revealed (just a pinch), and seeing as most people who come here wants to make S-IIs. I recall that 501 posted a forum a long time ago about the idea that we set up a fanon universe program that's the same in all aspects to the S-II program, so that'd we could have as many as desired. That'd probly not make any sense, but it's one solution. I may make it a personal goal of mine to make up solutions to this, together with "experts" (Specops306, 501, etc.) :P Also, I think I may have figured out how to use the family tree thingy myself, so your assistance may not be required. Characters Hey LOMI, it's been a couple weeks since I was truly on the site (school work and a few other things have gotten in the way), but I'm trying to do some more work on my articles, particularly SPARTAN-A294. I'm hoping to flesh out his character in order to make him more three dimensional and was wondering if we could collaborate with something between Riker and Shephard in their separate articles. It wouldn't have to be anything major, I'm just trying to better connect my character with other people's fanon (something I've been rather unsuccessful at in the past). Anyway, hope it can work out. Permission to remove a NCF tag The user who marked my article "Kusovai Vadamee" NCF doesn't even know what he's talking about. I've disproved his points and I'd like the permission to remove the NCF tag. Hey, I just noticed that there's a total of 7 (ironic?) weeks and two days between the Battle of Reach and Battle of Earth. That leaves enough room for at least one mission in-between (as long as it ain't on the other side of the galaxy), so if you'd like Riker to have some more HCW-era action, he and Laz could be sent on a mission after the Battle of Reach (also letting them get up to speed with one another :P). If you're interested, I could start spam ideas at ya =3 Well, they seem to have relatively similar personality bases (although Riker is a bit more three-dimensional, which I envy). Perhaps there can just be a kind of unspoken mutual respect for each other or something. It doesn't have to be a major element or anything. I'm just interested in breaking a trend of mine in which most of my characters are only involved with more of my characters. It seems much more interesting to cultivate interactions between characters of different users (which is, for me anyway, one of the best parts of a successful RP). It's a bit similar to my suggestion (use the 75 Halsey didn't abduct and then have it identical to "the canon" program from there (except for some names (Mendez, Halsey, John-117 etc.))). Now, the problem would be to have the rest of the admins acknowledge whatever solution we come up with and declare it fan-canon (community vote to determine the details of how to set it up and then hold in the same regard as canon?). *thinks Ajax will be too lazy to bother and just say 'just use the damned contradict template'* As for idea spamming, here's a bit of info for you to chew with your monster teeth and then burn with your monster eyes :P *First, Laz's prowler prepares to go on the mission (will come to specifics soon) a while after the Covenant arrive at Reach. Before they leave, they find James drifting (optional part, just thought it could be interesting, seeing as James could be of more use fightin' than floating in space until he suffocates :P) and picks him up. They prepare to leave again, but find Riker and pick him up as well. *Then they do one-two random jumps and then jump to a former human colony's moon, where they find the planet's moon to house a factory (scarab? other vehicles? weapons?) and are enlightened on the mission; to take down the factory. *Things initially go well, but then they get caught in some kind of ambush and all members of the 81-SFOD (Laz's fellow S1 operatives) are killed except for Dean Jackson, Albert Murcer and Eric Williams, plus the prowler is found and destroyed by the moon's sole warship, a cruiser. *The Leonidans and Co. decide to board the cruiser. To do this, Laz's AI helper, Leonidas, connect with the factory's database and fakes a request from the now dead Zealot commander for new troops and to give clearance for a spirit with wounded (in reality the spartans and co.) to dock for medical treatment. So while the cruiser sends a considerable amount of its trooper contingent to the surface, the UNSC forces dock with and launch their raid on the ship before the Covvies realize that they've been tricked. *Assault goes well until they make it to the bridge. Although successfully killing the crew, the Sangheili shipmaster engages and decapitates James (if we chose not to have James, then Eric Williams), until it's killed Riker thanks to Laz distracting it. *The remaining quartet (triple if we didn't include James) takes control of the cruiser and use it to destroy the factory, then leaves for Earth (or, we could sneak in another one or two missions at this point before they return to Earth :P) Just ideas though. Feel free to come with ideas of your own =3 Well, if you're planning to leave, can i replace you as admin? :P Oh and nice that you agreed to include James, i thought it could be a funny twist. And as for Spartans overall, yeah, they're troubling me now too, but for a different reason; all this talk about ways to avoid the limit imposed by Bungie makes me want to make more Spartans, yet I've made a promise to myself not to make anymore because I have too many already (Laz, Cassie, Richie and a couple IVs). Break promise or not? that's the question... It's funny you should mention that, because I was just about to suggest something similar to Matt-256. It'd be great if you wanted to do a short story like that, as I've just begun a drive to get myself writing true story narratives again (SOTF is somewhere on my list of priorities, but I haven't been able to find enough time to do it in lately), Anyway, a collaboration with you would be very fun and I'd love to do it once I've cleaned up Shephard's personality section. Hey, I've been contemplating our SPARTAN situtation, and would like to share some things I just recently got together. Its a list (two actually) of SPARTAN-IIs as we have them now on the site. It is Necros compatible, but also adds some extra elements. I've taken a couple of creative liberties (such as consolidating the Homecoming character and Keiichi-047 into a single person, as well as making Jared kidnapped after augmentations in proper Leonidian style, to name a couple), but I feel it gets the gist of our current situation across. *WIA IN AUGMENTATION *SPARTAN-084 Fhajad *SPARTAN-018 Kirk *SPARTAN-005 Rene *SPARTAN-108 Lazlo (Kidnapped) *SPARTAN-062 Maria (Mental Instabilities, retired) *SPARTAN-091 Jared – (Kidnapped) *KIA IN AUGMENTATION *SPARTAN-144 Leonid (Faked by ONI Section 0) *SPARTAN-124 Joe (KIA) *SPARTAN-012 Riker (Faked by ONI) *SURVIVED AUGMENTATION *Still Active: *SPARTAN-058 Linda *SPARTAN-087 Kelly *SPARTAN-104 Fred *SPARTAN-075 Cassandra – Not at Reach due to WIA at Sigma Octanus IV *SPARTAN-077 Edward (not in Necros) *SPARTAN-038 Melanie *SPARTAN-070 Elise *SPARTAN-060 Maverick (not in Necros) *SPARTAN-013 Ajax *((SPARTAN-091 Jared)) *((SPARTAN-144 Leonid)) *((SPARTAN-108 Lazlo)) *((SPARTAN-012 Riker)) *Missing in Action: *SPARTAN-006 Jai *SPARTAN-111 Adriana *SPARTAN-009 Mike *SPARTAN-117 John *SPARTAN-081 James *SPARTAN-068 Randall *Killed in Action *SPARTAN-008 Li – KIA Slipspace Escape *SPARTAN-029 Joshua – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-030 Vinh – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-034 Samuel – KIA Chi Ceti IV *SPARTAN-039 Isaac – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-044 Anton – KIA Slipspace Escape *SPARTAN-051 Kurt – KIA Onyx *SPARTAN-059 Malcolm – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-093 Grace – KIA Slipspace Escape *SPARTAN-101 Sheila – KIA Miridem *SPARTAN-028 Mike – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-130 Alice – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-042 Douglas – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-092 Jerome – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-047 Keiichi – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-066 Soren – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-141 Cal – KIA Reach *75 SPARTANs recruited *12 disabled (Maria mental instabilities, Lazlo faked, Fhajad a writer, Kirk & Rene in gel tanks, Jared faked) *30 killed in augmentation (Leonid faked, Joe KIA, Riker faked) *33 survived (Adriana, Mike, Jai, Alice, Jerome, Douglas, James, Kurt, Randall, Sheila, Cassandra, John, Samuel, Linda, Joshua, Vinh, Isaac, Mike, Elise, Melanie, Grace, Li, Anton, Will, Ajax, Edward, Kelly, Fred, Malcolm, Maverick, Soren, Cal, (Homecoming, Keiichi). *3 sent on missions outside UNSC space (Jai, Adriana, Mike) *4 operate as Leonidian agents (Leonid, Riker, Lazlo, Jared) *4 KIA/MIA (Samuel, Kurt, Randall, Sheila) *1 WIA (Cassandra) *3 encounter flood and have selective neural paralysis employed (Alice, Jerome, Douglas) *25 at reach (John, James, Linda, Alice, Jerome, Douglas, Joshua, Vinh, Isaac, Mike, Elise, Melanie, Grace, Li, Anton, Will, Ajax, Soren, Cal, Edward, Kelly, Fred, Maverick, Keiichi, Malcolm) *3 sent to dock (John, James, Linda) *22 sent groundside (Malcolm, Keiichi, Maverick, Fred, Kelly, Edward, Ajax, Will, Anton, Li, Grace, Melanie, Elise, Mike, Isaac, Vinh, Joshua, Douglas, Alice, Jerome, Soren, Cal) *4 KIA initially (Jerome, Douglas, Edward (actually MIA), Malcolm) *6 WIA initially (Will, Isaac, Vinh, Maverick, Soren, Cal *Delta (WIA 6) holds castle base (Will, Isaac, Vinh, Maverick, Soren, Cal) *Gamma (3) secures whitcomb (Anton, Grace, Li) *Beta (6) defends generators (Ajax, Elise, Melanie, Mike, Alice, Keiichi) *Alpha (3) attacks Covies (Joshua Kelly, Fred) *Alpha loses 1 (Joshua) *Gamma secures whitcomb (no losses) *Delta enters base, Will, Isaac, Vinh get cut off from Maverick, Soren, Cal *Beta escapes underground, loses 3 (Mike, Alice, Keiichi) *Maverick cut off from other two, evacuated by UNSC Spitfire *Edward, assumed dead, escapes via ONI prowler *Days pass *Gamma meets chief (Anton, Li, Grace, John) *Alpha/Delta engages covenant, loses 2 (Vinh, Isaac) *Beta escapes via varying methods (Ajax, Elise, Melanie) *Chief/gamma regroup with alpha/delta and evac, slipspace escape begins *Unevacuated elements of delta are cut off from support and eliminated by Covenant forces (Soren, Cal) *11 killed on reach (Joshua Vinh, Isaac, Malcolm, Douglas, Alice, Jerome, Mike, Keiichi, Soren, Cal) *1 goes missing (James) *8 escape via ascendant justice (John, Kelly, Linda, Fred, Will, Grace, Li, Anton) *3 killed slipspace escape (Grace, Li, Anton) *1 kidnapped (Kelly) *4 make it back to earth (John, Linda, Fred, Will) *5 escape by other means (Ajax, Melanie, Elise, Edward, Maverick,) *2 killed at onyx (Kurt, Will) *1 goes missing at ark (John) *5 reenter service publicly (Cassandra, Lavernius, David, Riker, Jared) *13 stay in service (Cassandra, Lavernius, David, Jared, Elise, Maverick, Edward, Ajax, Melanie, Kelly, Fred, Linda, Riker) *1 reenters service (Leonid) *14 in service (Cassandra, Lavernius, David, Jared, Elise, Maverick, Edward, Ajax, Melanie, Kelly, Fred, Linda, Leonid, Riker) /Long Post Can you please delete this image I think I've completed the changes I wanted for Shephard's personality, so I'm open and eager to exploring the idea for a short story at any time (whenever it's convenient for you; school has really cracking been down on me recently so I know how it feels to not have much free time on one's hands). I'ma a n00b right? Hey um 2 things. 1. How do I make a custom Signature. 2. And how do I get those templates inserted into my page. I've been trying but it doesn't seem to work. Just puts it there like its bracketed but doesn't convert to the template I want. Can you help with this? 3nvy 03:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) OK, that's cool, I know exactly what you're talking about (recently, school work has been making a concerted effort to crush my soul). A couple questions regarding USR legions Jump Armour All right, I took the liberty of calling the Laz-Riker Post-Reach Pre-Earth mission (LRPRPE ^^) Operation: WOLF BAIT, and I also took the liberty to add another engagement directly afterwards, the Battle of Epitaph (guess where I got the name from...). Basically, I thought that during their escape, more Covenant forces would arrive and after an attempted escape through slipspace, they are stranded on an uncharted planet which is the home of a massive Forerunner cathedral (still don't know where I got the name from?) which they take refuge in while the Covenant try to get inside without damaging the structure. Then we can work it out from there. As always, come with suggestions. Oh and I hope I get to see the Jump Armor design soon (Ajax claims in message above it's nearly finished =3). I LIVE! Another Transmission